


So much it hurts

by pvffinsdaisies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Norway is only mentioned, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvffinsdaisies/pseuds/pvffinsdaisies
Summary: Finland, Norway and Sweden aren't in the house, leaving Iceland alone with his feelings, and the man said feelings are for.
Relationships: Denmark/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	So much it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night okay? don’t expect it to be any good.
> 
> just some denice because i’m so deprived of it.

“Hey Ice, wanna hang out?” the dane asked, ruffling his hair with his hand. Iceland shied away from his touch, shivering slightly to himself and watching the floorboards beneath him. His heart was about to explode- there was no doubt about it: there had always been something about Denmark, something so charming and captivating and Ice had always had some attraction to him (an attraction which meant Iceland could easily forgive any bad thing the Dane had done). Now, that attraction was only growing stronger. It was hard to even be in the same room as him at this point, so he often only spent time with him if someone else was involved (usually Norway). Today was the exception, fate would have it so the two of them were alone together.

“No... uhh... thanks.” he responded, still avoiding eye contact as much as possible. If Iceland went out with Den, he wanted it to be a date, and Denmark would never want to date him. Whilst he would like to be able to blame insecurity on him thinking that, it was far too evident that Iceland would only ever be a friend or family to the older nation, which made sense. Still, his thoughts would often unfortunately drift to an imaginary romance, before shutting that down instantly. Denmark didn’t know about Iceland’s feelings, the only person who knew (apart from the Icelander himself) was Norway (who liked to tease his little brother for it quite often).

“Dan,” he began, finally having the courage to face his crush. From his sandy blond hair, his sky blue eyes and ever so faint freckles down to his toned legs, he truly was stunning- Iceland would dare to call him the most beautiful man alive. It was a pity, there were so many things he’d like to do with the dane- so many things he’d like to do to the dane- all of which would never happen. He’d often wonder to himself how Denmark was still single, was it a question of him not wanting them, or them not wanting him? He lightly chuckled to himself; it was the former, it had to be the former. “If you were in love with someone, who obviously didn’t love you back. What would you do?”

Denmarks eyebrows furrowed, he tilted his head slightly and squinted, before quickly returning back to his usual grin, “Odd question Ice!” he declared, to which Iceland could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Why did he ask that? His stomach did flips, far too many flips, and suddenly all he wanted to do was hide. He wanted to curl up in Denmark’s arms, hide his face in his neck and prey the embarrassment would go away. Prey no further questions would be asked. “Guess I’d tell ‘em, might not feel the same way, but i think tellin’ ‘em would be the best option.”

Iceland’s gaze lingered on him a little long, taking in every single aspect of him for the 1000th time, still not bored or tired of what he saw. It was all the same, he’d seen it all before, but everything he looked at Dan it felt like something new- like he was seeing him for the first time ever. His smile was so warm, so welcoming, and his teeth may not have been perfectly straight but they really helped add to his already charming grin. His lips were nice too, they looked soft despite being thin. What did they taste like? Probably beer, but he hadn’t started drinking yet. Before he could pull himself to his senses, he found himself able to answer that question, as his lips spread across the other’s, taking him in an unexpected kiss.

“I’m so in love with you it hurts.” he admitted, pulling himself away from the kiss upon realising it would never be anything more than one-sided.

Denmark didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. Iceland already knew what he’d say.


End file.
